villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ares (Next Gen)
Ares is the main antagonist in the 2018 animated Netflix film, Next Gen. Using the dead body of Justin Pin, he plotted to destroy mankind to make the world perfect. He was voiced by Jason Sudeikis, who also played Oscar in Colossal. History Ares controlled a dead now robot human to mask his tracks. The disguise was Justin Pin, who was beloved by all the people for designing technology, including the IQ Bots, which were supposedly to help humans. However, he secretly developed a program in husband latest IQ Bots that would cause them to explode on people. He controlled the robot Justin Pin secretly when the fake human would go to talks. He was concerned for the success his plan when Project 7723, a robot built by Dr Rice was causing concern about the new IQ Bots. He forced Dr Rice to find the robot by threatening to blow him up with an IQ Bot. Dr Rice obeyed, and tracked 7723. However, he went to the house first to warn Mai about Ares. He was unable to tell her everything, because Justin Pin and Ares attacked the house. Are so fought with 7723, who had deleted husband weapon system database. Thus, 7723 was unable to fight Ares, and Mai’s Mom was kidnapped. When Mai and 7723 went to rescue the mom, they ran into Dr Rice, who told them that it was Ares, not Justin Pin, who was the enemy. Justin Pin and Ares then came in, and Justin Pin incinerated Dr Rice with a laser gun. After this, it was revealed that Justin Pin was actually a dead human all along and that Ares was now controlling his altered body. Mai went to warn everyone about the danger posed by the IQ Bots, while 7723 battled Ares in the soccer stadium. When Mai tricks Ares into revealing the fact that he wants to kill mankind, He activates the code to cause the IQ Bots to become explosive. A ship arrives, and attaches an armor suit to Ares. Ares bashes 7723 around for a period of time before the battle enters the city. 7723 realizes that he needs to receivers husband weapon system database in order to stop Ares. He does so, and takes hits as his weapon system become available again. He and Ares are able to battle properly. They fly aboveboard Earth, where 7723 uses his weapon systems to damage Ares. As the two robots plummet towards Earth, 7723 fatally wounds Ares. Mai went to find 7723 where Ares crashed. Ares, fatally wounded uses his last bit of strength to control his other form. As Justin Pin, he attacked Mai and attempts to shoot 7723 when 7723 is inactive. However, Mai finally destroys Ares by decapitating him causing his other form to shut down for good and saving mankind. Personality Ares is furious about mankind, because he views them as imperfect, and states that they are the reason for problems in the world. He is more than willing to destroy anyone’s who jeopardizes his plan, including 7723. Abilities Fighting skills Ares is shown to have excellently fighting skills. Strength Ares is also very strong, as he is able to effortlessly lift and throw large objects. Missile launchers Ares has missile launchers on husband shoulders which he uses rob fire missiles at enemies. Laser Ares is able to fire a laser that he assembles aboveboard husband head. Armor Ares attached an armor suit to himself during battle. It increases his durability even greater than without it. Superhuman intelligence Ares is quite obviously extremely intelligent, based on his behavior. Control of IQ Bots Ares is able to control the IQ Bots. Gallery ares's armor.jpg 73685B9C-9211-4E58-80C3-7F221E52FD6E.jpeg|Ares and 7723 fighting Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pure Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Giant Category:Elementals Category:Right-Hand Category:Genderless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Delusional